The use of payment cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, and pre-paid cards, has become ubiquitous. Most payment card accounts have one or more associated physical cards; however, the use of non-traditional payment devices, such as appropriately-configured “smart” cellular telephones, is increasing. In some instances, a card or non-traditional payment device is presented at a brick-and-mortar location. In card-not-present transactions, the card or non-traditional payment device is not physically present at the merchant. One example of a card-not-present transaction is Internet shopping. Another example is card-not-present recurring payments, wherein a card holder provides a merchant with the payment card account number and related information (e.g., expiration date) and the merchant uses this information to initiate recurring (e.g., monthly) transactions.